


爱人的教育

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Haytham
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 海尔森的青春期教育。





	爱人的教育

**Author's Note:**

> NPC/海尔森。有奇怪设定出没。

1744年的春天，雷金纳德·伯奇的庄园来了一位客人。

“这位是勒内·德·维尔莫兰先生。接下来的一段时间里，他将会负责你的教育。”伯奇介绍道。

勒内·德·维尔莫兰有一副令人印象深刻的英俊面孔。海尔森第一眼就被那双深邃的蓝眼睛吸引了，这双带有黑色长睫毛的眼睛朝他眨动一下，就像蝴蝶扑了下翅膀，紧接着因为微笑而皱起迷人的笑纹。

“年轻的肯威先生。我已经听说了一些关于您的故事。能跟您这样出色的年轻人见面我感到非常荣幸。” 德·维尔莫兰用柔软的法国口音说，躬身致意，散在肩上的黑色鬈发随着他的动作轻轻晃动。

勒内·德·维尔莫兰身上有一种特殊的气质。他大约四十岁，服装相当华丽，带有繁复的装饰，跟雷金纳德·伯奇的英式朴素截然不同，再加上他优雅沉稳的谈吐举止，很像一个法国古老贵族世家的成员。他身材高挑、清癯，脸颊白皙消瘦，蓄着胡须，神情温和，又让人想起一些古代的思想家，虽然出身上流阶层，却对整个人类的命运有深切的关怀。

很久以前，伯奇就对海尔森说，将在恰当的时机教给他关于爱情的知识。为了避免尴尬，伯奇在这件事上没有身体力行。两年前，伯奇邀请了一位年长的夫人陪海尔森度过了第一次发情期。显然那位夫人的教育并不是全部。现在，在海尔森的十八岁生日之后，另一个“恰当的时机”到来了。德·维尔莫兰是一个alpha。海尔森立即明白了所谓教育的用意是什么。虽然这位客人给了他不错的第一印象，但是他心底仍然出现了隐隐的恐惧。

伯奇举办了一场简单的晚宴为德·维尔莫兰接风洗尘。整个晚上，海尔森小心翼翼地跟德·维尔莫兰保持着距离，所幸客人有极好的风度，表现得就像一位亲切的长辈，没有在任何方面让他窘迫。

伯奇说，从明天开始，海尔森的各类课程暂时中断，所有时间可以随意安排。

第二天，海尔森多睡了一个小时，在床上赖了一小会儿，才慢吞吞地起床打扮，完全错过了往常的晨练。他害怕碰到德·维尔莫兰。他没去餐厅吃早餐，叫仆人把早餐送到房间里。餐后，没有枯燥的拉丁文课程，他从书架上挑了一本带插图的小说，躺在沙发上看了几十页。他有些担心德·维尔莫兰忽然过来找他，时不时朝门的方向撇一眼。

太阳渐渐升高，这一天是个可爱的晴天，喜鹊在窗外欣喜地喳喳叫。海尔森放下书，从一个不起眼的侧门溜进了花园里。他对这里的一草一木都十分熟悉。他最喜欢的是一个没人愿意去的角落，因为疏于照料，一丛蔷薇疯长，覆盖了几棵大树的树干和一段砖墙的一小半，在夏天，它会开满鲜艳的红色花朵。现在，天气尚且寒冷，蔷薇还没有发芽。不过，在枯草里已经有短命的早春植物长出了花蕾。海尔森几年前移栽过来的雪滴花抽出了一小片绿叶。

他逐一看过喜欢的植物，然后简单地伸展身体，助跑几步，像只猫科动物一样轻盈地爬到砖墙顶上。砖墙顶部很窄，只有一英寸多，他没有刻意练习，却能毫不费力地在上面行走。他很是为此得意，因为这可不是很多人能做到的。他喜欢攀爬跳跃，可是伯奇似乎并不欣赏他“像只野猫一样蹦来蹦去”，只是一味督促他练好体能和格斗。

他在砖墙顶上走了两圈，忽然听到了他不愿意听到的嗓音。

“你的平衡能力好强。” 德·维尔莫兰说，站在蔷薇丛旁边背着手，抬头看着他。

海尔森完全没有听到脚步声。他吓了一跳，脚下打晃，不过很快稳住了。

“先生？”他低头看着德·维尔莫兰。

“你挑了一个好地方。谁都不会想到这里有个人的。我猜我知道你为什么到这儿来了。而且，这儿还有一道有趣的墙。” 德·维尔莫兰说，脱下外套，随意搭在树枝上，没有助跑就毫不费力地攀上砖墙，稳稳站住。“我知道好几种方法爬上一道墙，或者翻过去。你平时是怎么做的呢？”

海尔森愣了一下。这可是出乎意料。德·维尔莫兰有一双音乐家一样细长的手，看起来甚至不像是经常摆弄武器的人。

“我没有什么方法。”海尔森说。

“只是爬上来就好？哈哈哈。这边有根大树枝，你能跳过去吗？” 德·维尔莫兰说完，躬身起跳，轻盈地落到树枝上。

很有趣。海尔森朝树枝跳去，差了一点，落在了地上。

“再试试？” 德·维尔莫兰又爬到墙上，跳了一次。

海尔森试图模仿德·维尔莫兰爬砖墙的动作。德·维尔莫兰注意到了，微微一笑。这次海尔森成功站到了树枝上，可惜没掌握好平衡，掉了下去。

“落下时掌握平衡确实不容易。我想再来几次你就会了。”

海尔森又试了几次，终于在树枝上站稳了，而且学会了不用助跑爬墙，不由得十分高兴。德·维尔莫兰笑着朝他伸手，他想都没想，握住了这只手，跳到地上。

德·维尔莫兰不着痕迹地松开了他的手。“我早上在花园里走了走。很有意思。有好几棵容易爬的树。我年轻的时候特别喜欢爬到苹果树上摘苹果。有一次我父亲发现了，狠狠骂了我一顿。”

“雷金纳德也不喜欢我爬……各种东西。”海尔森说，低下头，为自己方才的举动脸红了一会儿。

“是吗。不过，我们为什么非要在意他怎么想呢。来，我发现院墙有一个地方可以爬，我们去挑战一下高难度吧。”

转眼间上午过去了。中午，德·维尔莫兰和海尔森一身灰尘地出现在门厅里，迎面撞上伯奇。伯奇看了看这两个人，不赞成地摇摇头，走掉了，什么都没说。两人在他背后笑了起来。

下午，德·维尔莫兰提议练剑。新的陪练伙伴让海尔森感到很新鲜，德·维尔莫兰剑术非常扎实，而且脾气比海尔森的剑术老师好了很多。

到了晚上，两个人基本上混熟了。晚餐后，他们各自回了房间。海尔森打开日记本，回想这一天的经历，心想，或许这种“教育”并不那么可怕。他躺在床上想象如果此刻德·维尔莫兰躺在他身边会如何，发现自己并不反感。他想起练剑时德·维尔莫兰身上汗水的气味，并不讨厌，甚至有点……诱人。

第二天，海尔森没再躲着德·维尔莫兰。他们仍然花了整个上午“锻炼平衡能力”。下午，德·维尔莫兰不知从哪儿拿出了一把鲁特琴。

“我听说你在学大键琴？”他问。

“我弹得不太好……节奏感很差。”海尔森摇摇头。

“没关系，我也不太会弹鲁特琴。”他说。

两人在客厅里制造了很久的噪音，海尔森的音乐老师中途出现，试图过来指手画脚，被德·维尔莫兰赶走了。太阳西斜，海尔森终于不再折腾那架可怜的大键琴，在琴凳上伸了个懒腰，来到德·维尔莫兰的沙发旁，挨着他坐下。他伸出手臂揽住海尔森，海尔森没有反对。

“我恐怕没什么音乐天赋。”海尔森说。

“你还小，还有很多机会学习。我恐怕是真的没什么音乐天赋了。” 德·维尔莫兰说。

“……被派来……负责我的教育，你乐意吗？”沉默了一会儿，海尔森问。

“任务就是任务，是必须要做的。你一定问我的态度的话……我想我是很高兴的。伯奇大师非常重视你，以后你必然会在教团内担当重任。他能信任我，我感到很荣幸。尤其你是一个非常优秀的年轻人。跟你相处很愉快，我甚至觉得回到了年轻的时候。”

“……那么，这也是我的任务了？”

“你可以这样认为。实际上教团会全方位地训练有潜力的年轻人。包括性。比如，如何跟异性相处、如何跟同性相处、如何保护自己、如何应对别人的引诱或如何引诱别人。要知道人很容易在这方面犯错误。我也曾经接受这样的训练。在我十五岁的时候，他们派来一个omega。在我十七岁的时候，派来一个alpha。”

“……Alpha？”海尔森难以置信。

“是的。就是你想的那样。在这方面，对所有人是一视同仁的。说实话对我来说那不算是一段愉快的经历，因为那个alpha……”

“怎么？”

“不太友好。”

海尔森靠上他的肩膀，把手放在他的胸口上。“我准备好了。做你该做的吧。”

“傻孩子，你在想什么呢？”德·维尔莫兰笑了，捏捏他的手，起身去书房拿了一本书，回到困惑的海尔森身边坐下。“你或许拥有媲美亚西比德的美貌，我却不敢自比苏格拉底呀。你读过《会饮篇》了吧？”

“几年前就读过了。《会饮篇》是柏拉图的作品，记录了一次酒宴上客人们的谈话，主题是爱情。假借苏格拉底和阿里斯托芬之口讨论了爱的本质。”

“不错。但是今天我想谈谈这篇对话里展示出来的其他问题。阿里斯托芬在他的发言中讲了一个人类起源的神话。他说从前的人有三种性别，男人、女人和阴阳人。当时的人类非常强大，众神为了遏制他们，把所有人都劈成两半，从此世界上就只存在男人和女人了。虽然这个故事很可能只是为了论证观点，但是你是否留意到，他完全没有提到‘真实意义上的双性人’，女性alpha和男性omega？”

“是的。”海尔森从德·维尔莫兰手里拿过书，翻了翻。“他们试图给爱情分门别类时，也只提到了男人之间的，男女之间和女人之间的爱情。”

“这是因为在那个时候omega和alpha几乎还不存在。我们目前的研究一般认为现在旧大陆的omega和alpha全部起源于两千多年前的一支古老的血统。历经许多代繁衍至今，这一血统在人群中极大地扩散了，但是从数量上来看，仍然相当稀少，不足以形成主流。除了独特的身体构造之外，有些时候这个血统还会带来其他的影响，比如一种奇特的‘视觉’或直觉。这就是先行者的血统。大多数的刺客都是这一血统的后裔，但并非所有后裔都是刺客……我相信你明白。”

“……”海尔森安静了一会儿，努力吸收这个信息。“你的祖先中有刺客吗，先生？”

“我母亲的某位祖先是刺客。” 德·维尔莫兰说。

“啊……”

“总之，经历了若干个世纪之后，社会规范终于注意到了这些异类。一开始，人们的态度是排斥，典型的例子是中世纪时相当多的omega和alpha被烧死，罪名是巫术师，或者‘不自然的人’。后来，人们开始努力把我们纳入传统的社会秩序中去。男性alpha和女性omega分别是男人和女人，这一点毫无疑问。男性omega和女人被归为一类，因为这两类人都能生育。也正是因为生育，女人千百年来遭受无数压迫，男性omega也没能幸免。在有些地方，男性omega会被阉割，好让他安分地当一个纯粹的‘女人’。最麻烦的是女性alpha，因为她虽然外表看起来像女人，但是却能行使男人的‘特权’。对付她们的办法也是阉割，她们的下场更加悲惨，因为她们不能生育，因而被贬为最下等的生物。”

“真可怕。”

“是啊。幸好，现在人们更加开明了，允许异类生活在他们中间，不必残害自己的身体。至少在大部分的欧洲是这样。可是偏见和歧视仍然无处不在。你被保护得很好，或许你没有相关的体验。”

“看来排除异己是人类的天性。”海尔森说。

“的确是这样的。或许这正是人类千万年来的生存之道。”

“那么，面对人们的排斥，‘异类’的反应是什么样的？我想很多人为了过上平静的生活会尽量隐藏自己，也会有很多人反抗吧？”

“没错。许多omega和alpha仍然像他们的祖辈一样隐瞒自己的真实面目，小心翼翼地生活。决定反抗需要巨大的勇气，因为他们反对的不是一群人，而是一种观念，几千年来这种观念牢固地统治了所有人，成为了所有人心里近乎本能的东西。但是，除了你说的这两种，还有的人选择迎合普通人的传统，尽量让自己在这个体系内获得更大的利益。男性alpha很容易成为既得利益者的同谋，比普通人更加残酷地迫害缺少优势的同类。与之相对，许多女性alpha和男性omega倾向于迎合，按照所谓的正统审美改造自己。直到今天，哪怕是在开明的地区，仍然有一些女性alpha和男性omega私下联系医生甚至兽医‘做小手术’，好过上‘正常的生活’。在穷人当中尤其普遍。可是这种手术风险很高。动刀子的人缺乏外科医生的训练。很多人死于感染。就算手术中没有出现问题，术后也没有出现感染，切除器官仍然严重影响了他们的身体健康。你被保护得很好，我的孩子。你或许对这些事情没有体会。”

“这些选择去做手术的人也是遭受了其他人有意无意的逼迫吧。人不可能独立存在，每个人都会受到各种复杂的影响。”

“你说得对。不过，我们思考一下‘自愿’吧。举个例子，现在的女人非常流行使用鲸骨束腰，把腰肢塑造成极端纤细的形状。她们是为了美才这样做的，而这样做对她们的健康是不利的，我想你同意吧？”

“同意。”

“可是，我们要不要干涉她们的这一行为呢？她们确确实实是遵从自己的自由意愿去做这些事的。”

“她们这样做是因为一种审美趋势。男人喜欢腰肢纤细的女人。”

“你说到了关键。那些主动穿鲸骨束腰的女人或许经过深思熟虑，认真思考了后果，更多的则是盲目跟随潮流。正如你刚才所说，人会受到各种复杂的影响，实质上，是男人的审美要求她们把自己的腰变细。她们为了男人眼中的‘女性美’，出于自由意愿，损害了健康。”

“我想，这是一种很不公正的习俗。前面说到的手术跟鲸骨束腰的道理是一样的。”

“你说得没错。她们行使了穿束腰的自由，却迎合了不公正的习俗。那么这个矛盾应该如何解决呢？……你应该意识到了，如果任由人们自行其是，他们时常不能做出对自己最有好处的决定。很多时候，自由的实现需要适当的专制。实际上，这就是教团最重要的目标之一。” 德·维尔莫兰说完，看了看落地钟。“今天就到这里吧。晚饭时间快到了。你应该回房间换衣服去了。”

海尔森这时才猛然发现自己已经在德·维尔莫兰身上倚靠了很久。他赶紧直起身，匆匆道别，垂着头溜走了。回到自己的房间，他用一块湿毛巾擦擦脸，给发热的面颊降温。

晚上，海尔森在烛光下慢悠悠地记录了今天谈话的内容。他爬上床，在壁炉燃烧的声音里闭上眼睛，想象跟德·维尔莫兰睡在一起是怎样的感觉……会不会两个人彻夜谈话，直到天明？

 

TBC

本部分参考资料：

[如何理解柏拉图的《会饮篇》？ - 毒治百病的回答 - 知乎](https://www.zhihu.com/question/22519668/answer/100930935)

[我们应该立法禁止隆胸手术吗？（上）｜城与邦 - 空瓶记的文章 - 知乎](https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/26912600)


End file.
